Defying Destiny
by PenguinsHockey14
Summary: Furet was destined to die saving the Scrapped Princess, but someone interfered. This story is a "what if" story. What if Furet survived episode 18? Will he bump into Pacifica and the gang again or does destiny have other plans for the ex-Blackhawk? Furet/Fulle & Pacifica pairing!


Konichiwa mina-san!

My name is Natalie and I have decided to dabble in Scrapped Princess fan fiction writing. I have to be honest here; I have only read the Scrapped Princess Wikipedia page and watched the available English subtitle episodes of the series on YouTube. So, obviously my knowledge of the series is somewhat limited BUT I do know that I have fallen in love with the Fulle/Furet & Pacifica relationship! It is such a shame that he is only in the series for 3 or 4 episodes and then gets killed off. His death and the fact that Pacifica never recovers her memory of her time with him was the nail in coffin for me. To amend this, I have decided to write my own fan fiction about the happy ending that they deserve!

I probably should work on my Yu Yu Hakusho story... But my heart and mind is really in to Scrapped Princess right now. I hope my story finds some readers and those readers review. Reviews motive me, and when I get motivated I write more!

"Pervert!" = talking

'I think I'm in love with her' = thought

_Damn it. Damn it._ = (italics) Flash back

Disclaimer: I do not own or make money off of Scrapped Princess.

* * *

Prologue: Endurance

'Where am I?'

His eyelids flutter lightly as sleep begins to disappear.

"Youngman are you finally awake?"

Furet's light brown eyes open slowly to the bright blinding sunlight.

"Ah so you are awake. We all thought you were a lost cause."

Furet softly turned his head and diverted his gaze toward where the gravely yet soft voice was coming from. His eyes settled on to the form of a middle aged woman, who was bending over busily making a small twin bed.

"Where am I?" asked Furet in a monotone voice.

"You young man, are at the St. Tommen church; and you have been here for five days," said the middle aged woman as she turned around toward her hansom young patient that lay in bed. "The more important question is; what did you get yourself into to end up with multiple puncture wounds all over your body?"

Furet took in the features of his female caregiver and noticed that she wore a modest but clean light blue dress with a little off white waist apron worn over it. His gaze was drawn up toward the woman's lightly wrinkled but kind face. Her soft dark brown eyes looked at Furet in a motherly fashion that he had not felt since many years ago.

"I was… I was protecting someone," answered Furet in a soft voice. His mind then flash backed to the events that lead to his current bedridden state.

'How did I end up here? I should be dead…'

_Angry clouds hovered over the capital city to the point where no stars or the moon could be seen. The cobblestone streets were being pelted with heavy rain falling from the night sky. Only a handful of people could be found walking around, most were already home snuggled up safe and sound and protected from the bone chilling weather. _

"_Damn it… Damn It," repeated a bloodied and mortally wounded Furet who was on his hand and knees crawling in the middle of the deserted city street. Cold and heavy bullet like rain was falling on to his arrow ridden body; blood was being washed from his skin and ending up on to the ground. A long trail of blood could be seen behind the ex-Blackhawk solider who refused to give up on life. No, he would endure the shooting and burning pain, caused by the multiply arrows plunged within his body, and the heavy down pour. He had to. There was a special someone that he wanted to protect… wanted to see again… if only for just one more second. _

_Images of the girl he named Pamela, but who's true name was Pacifica flashed within his mind. The girl labeled the Scrapped Princess was beautiful inside and out; memories of their short time together plagued his vision and helped to numb the pain away. Her big innocent pure blue eyes told the truth of her heart, and could never conceal her true feelings. Those beautiful eyes were framed by her soft curly blonde bangs and long straight hair. If he was honest with himself he would admit, that he always wondered what it would be like to run his fingers through her soft blonde tendrils… But his soiled and blooded hands had no right to her, a pure almost sixteen year girl who could do better and deserved better. Pacifica deserved to be cherished and loved by a man who could protect, provide and most of all keep her happy for all their days... That man was not him._

"_Damn it," and now he could not even pretend to be that man. _

_Furet was no doctor, but he was educated enough to know that two of his vital organs, the small intestine and right lung had been punctured and were bleeding out. Death was imminent, and no healer could halt it. His lung was filling with blood and in turn breathing was getting harder and harder to do. _

"_Damn It," his vision had begun to blur and his slow crawling came to a sudden stop. His stressed muscles screamed at his brain that they cannot move any further. This was it; he was going to die here in the rain soaked street. With the last bit of energy that he could muster up, he looked up toward the angry night sky. Furet's first thought was to curse the gods for allowing him to meet someone as wonderful and pure as Pacifica and for letting him think, if only just a second, that he could live a normal life free from murder and orders given by superiors...but that would be lie._

_Meeting Pacifica had been a blessing, even if it led him to his death. For a week, he got to be more than just an ex-solider trying to make a pitiful living for himself while hiding from his past. The beautiful petite blonde that he named Pamela, gave him a glorious taste of a normal life. A life where he would care for, protect and provide for someone that did not care about his shady paste, but who instead believed in him and perhaps would grow to love him like he begrudgingly loved her… _

_Many droplets of rain fell onto his bloodied face. The last thing he felt and saw before he pasted out from his injuries were raindrops. Rain drops kept falling into his light brown eyes and then everything went black. _

"Most have been someone very important to you," whispered the middle age women sympathetically. Her eyes were locked on her young hansom patient, who was obviously lost in his own thoughts and memories. 'A young lady perhaps…' Her mind then wondered off, and her imagination began to conjure up a backstory that would explain her nameless patient's many wounds that were caused by the half dozen arrows he was covered in when he first arrived at the church.

"Excuse me, miss…" Furet spoke in attempt to get the attention of his female caregiver, who had been dusting the same corner table for the last five minutes.

"Hmm," replied the caregiver in an automatic fashion, her mind was still off in a vision of her nameless patient fighting to protect his lady love from some evil betrothed she was being forced to marry.

Furet coughed lightly to try again to get her attention.

"Oh goodness, please excuse my rude manners." The women was brought back to reality from her daydream and blushed for being caught. "My name is Sister Margery," replied the women in a cheerful tone. "How are you feeling mister…," Margery had forgotten that the young man was brought to the church with no name. The young couple that brought him in did not know it…

"Furet," was the simple answer that Furet gave to his sweet caregiver. "Thank you for attending to my injuries, Sister Margery"

"Is there a last name, Mr. Furet?," inquired Sister Margery.

"No…" Even if this Margery was a woman of the church, he still did not trust her. Hell, he did not even give it to…

"Fine, be that way," Margery knew when not to push, but even so she was curious about this man's past. "How are you feeling, Mr. Furet? Are you comfortable enough?"

Furet gave Margery a look that said, I am bandaged in eight different places on my body, how do you think I am feeling? "I'm fine. And yes, I'm comfortable."

"…that's good," was the best reply that Margery could come up with. 'I guess he is not much of a talker…'

"Do you know how I got here?," Questioned Furet in a calm voice. Nobody was around that fateful night when he thought he gave his life to protect the scrapped princess. No medical interference from a healer would be able to mend his punctured organs, he should be dead.

Margery took in Furet's question before answering. "… Well, a tall young man and a scantily dressed woman brought you to the church's doors one late rainy evening." Margery remembered that night vividly; it broke her heart when she and the other Sisters opened the church's doors to the drenched, arrow ridden, and blooded body of a young man that was obviously shot down in his prime. She continued, "The young man was very urgent in getting us to help you; his lady friend on the other hand… was very nonchalant." Margery paused for a moment and then continued." Even so, she insisted that you were alive and could be healed. I asked them for your name, yet they did not know… So I guess they weren't friends of yours…"

"Nope," was the only answer he could give Margery. "Did these two have names?"

"They deferred to give their names… But I did hear the young lady call the gentleman, Shannon. Does that ring a bell?"

Furet shook his head 'no,' and then attempted to sit up in bed. That simple motion sent a pins and needles feeling throughout his entire body. Furet gridded his teeth to work through the pain and ignored the protests from Sister Margery; it took a few moments, but he reached his goal and was fully sitting up in bed.

"Sister Margery, I want to work off my debt to you and this church for caring for me," Furet said in a determined voice. He may not be religious, but he did believe in destiny. He thought his destiny was to protect and give his life for the scrapped princess, but apparently he had more to do… If Leopold did get to Pacifica that night, and he is sure he did, then that means that she, Leo and Winia have traveled far away from the city and are hopefully safe…

"Please, write me a list of chores that you need done around here and I will gladly do them… tomorrow," first he needed a day's rest. Sister Margery nodded her head, and with that promise Furet gently laid back on to the bed. Once he is done repaying his debt here he would move on. To where he did not know, but for right now he would rest. Furet surrendered himself to sleep, and within minutes he was knocked out and in a world of dreams.

* * *

I hope this was a good read. I have no beta person to edit my writing, so hopefully you can look past my bad grammar and punctuation. Could someone out there inform me how many days, give or take, are between episode 18 and episode 24? That would be a big help in deciding what is going to happen next. A few other questions that would help me…

When is Pacifica's birthday?

What was the name of the City that Furet and Pacifica live in?

Anyways, thanks for reading and please drop me a review!


End file.
